1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee-protecting airbag device which protects knees of a driver by an airbag expanding and inflating with inflation gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional knee-protecting airbag device for protecting knees of a driver disclosed in WO 02/04261 A1, for example, a folded airbag is housed in and held by a housing located in front of the driver. Upon inflow of inflation gas, the airbag rises along the lower surface of a steering column, and deploys for protecting driver's knees. The airbag as completely deployed is provided, in the vicinity of left or right corner in its upper edge, with a cover area for covering the lower side or back side of key accessories of a key inserted in the key cylinder and touching the accessories.
However, since there are various kinds of key accessories such as a spare key, the lower ends of the accessories may contact an inflated part of the airbag and damage the airbag, when the airbag deploys.